How Did This Happen
by Without Hope
Summary: When Love Hurts - Sylar/OC/Matt
1. Risk

Note: Edit'd a few minor things, such as the odd way it was spaced and thens ome small stuff nothing major, I'm going to add another chapter even though no one felt the need to review insert pathetic sniffles here I saw the episode the other night and it made me want to write soo yeah next part should be up soon.

"NO!"

No, what a powerful word that was. Such a simple command but headed none the less, but would they listen to it? Did either one care at this point? Doubtful they were both so wrapped up in their own anger. Part of it directed at me most of it at the other, but what was I to do? How could I stop them? If someone to ask me right now at this very moment what was going on. I wouldn't be able to tell them. I can't even begin to understand it myself. It started with a risk. I should have taken it with only one of them but my heart couldn't decide and now I'm here stuck in the middle of a battle. It's not even a fair battle he can't begin to challange Sylar on a one on one fight. Sylar would never fight fair and Matt, he just isn't that heartless.

But, I don't think either of them expected it to happen like this. Death I can tell you death isn't anything like I thought it would be. I know I'm not dead yet but...I can feel it coming it hadn't been me who yelled no. It had been them together, the only time either of them had ever sided with the other and as my body fell towards the groud I suddenly felt like I was floating and knew I was. By the time a hand touched me, a real hand not something invisible, but the time it touched me I could barely see. Everything was fuzzy and I'm not really sure which one it was I just know their fighting had finally stopped. They had listened to it, if only they'd done that when I'd cried it out.

Risk, a silly game of chance. One had challanged me, made me see he was so much more then a killer. That there was a reason to his madness the other he'd been hurt and was still feeling the pain I couldn't help but reach out to him, I wanted to console him make it all go away. Make him forget and then i got so tangled in it I didn't know which was was up.

I wasn't special, sure I had a 'power' but nothing important hell I can't even control it. Sylar didn't even want it or maybe he did, it's a bit hard to remember right now. I just hope that after this they stop fighting but I can tell they wan't my attention, I'm trying to give it to them the best way I can.

"Azure.." She felt a finger trace her cheek and smiled threw the tears, he'd always been so gentel. With everyone around him that was part of the reason she loved him slow to temper.

"Parkman."

"You're goning to be ok, we're going to get you help" Silly man, couldn't he tell help wouldn't get there in time, he'd been lucky oh so very lucky that Sylar hadn't managed to kill him those months ago, but then again if Sylar hadn't tried she might not have met him. Funny how life worked like that.

"To late, You and Gabriel please stop fighting." She heard Sylar's intake of breath, how he hated that name. Made sure she'd known that but he'd have to forgive her slip of the tounge she couldn't help it, it was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open.

"Sylar" She heard Matt mutter something dark in Sylar's direction, felt the tension between them and finally cried. Even now they couldn't stop their fighting why couldn't she have been lucky enough to have a happy ending? Why couldn't she be part of the future? Why did she have to fall in love with both a killer and a cop? Why did she take that stupid stupid risk.

And then she realised she wouldn't have had it any other way, as her eyes started to flutter closed she could faintley hear sirens in the background, felt Sylar touch her face, could sense when he bent his head close to hers and wrapped the words he whispered to her around her like a blanket it. She knew the moment he was gone, but he'd promised to watch for her and she believed him.

Parkman's grip on her tightned and this time he whispered to her over and over again. That she was going to make it,That things would be ok and she almost belived him. She felt his finger wipe a tear off her cheek and as reality faded away around her she tried to hang onto the memory of how a killer and aat the time married cop ended up fighting over her.


	2. Fear

"You need to lay down Mr Parkman, I don't want to have to ask you again." Her comments were met with a glare so she glared right back at him. He had been like this since he'd woken up and he could try the patience of a saint. Taking a deep breath she tried reminding herself that he'd been shot, several times, and that his wife and still yet to visit him even though he'd been stuck in that bed for over a week. However it didn't really help much when he tried to stand up again. Finally reaching the end of her temper she snapped at him

"Lay the hell down now"

"Did you just yell at me? I really don't think a nurse is supposed to yell at someone she's taking care of"

"I don't give a damn, now either lay down or you're going to get a male nurse for your sponge bath" Ha, that one stopped him in his tracks. He stared at her for a moment before finally giving up and laying back down whatever he had been looking for he'd clearly understood she meant what she said.

"Women"

"What was that Mr Parkman?"

"Nothing" He didn't say anything else as he reached for the remote control but before he could turn the TV on the door opened and a small dark haired girl ran into the room and straight to him and would have jumped on him if the man following behind her hadn't gently grabbed her arm to stop her. She blushed shyly before hugging Parkman carefully and smiled over her shoulder at the man behind her. Azure remembered them from the night Mr Parkman had been brought in. The poor girl had been beside herself and it had broken Azure's heart. Thankfully a few hours later she'd been able to go out into the waiting room and tell them both that Mr Parkman would turn out ok.

"Hello Nurse Myers"

"Hello to you to Molly, but you know you can call me Azure. I'll leave the three of you alone. Mr Parkman if you need anything just hit the page button."

'What I need is to get out of here."

"Then you really should start doing what I tell you to." With a glare at him as she left she closed the door firmly behind her, but the sound of the professors' laughter could still be heard.

It was about an hour later that Azure made her way back into Matt's room holding a try of food in her hands. She used her foot to kick the door closed but when she looked up the bed was empty."Mr Parkman?" She frowned again, she really did do that alot where this patient was concerned, and checked the bathroom door to find it unlocked and empty. She sighed and was about to grab the door handel when said door opened at the exact same moment and there stood Matt Parkman. The moment he saw her he sent a crooked smile her way and it took everything in her not to hit him.

"Don't bother saying anything I already know what you want to say."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well I don't, so save the lecture for someone who wants it."

"You...ugh you're the most bothersome patient I've ever had. Most people at least try to be nice but you? You don't care one way or another and then you wonder why we tell you recovery is going to take so long."

"You're wasting your time."

"Obviously, so I think it's about time I've stopped. Have a good say Mr Parkman."

It was the first time in her entire carrer as a nurse that she was actually going to request that someone else be assigned to taking care of him, but he drove her up the wall and she had better things to do then worry about if he was going to be where he should be or not. However she didn't even get two steps past him when his hand closed around her elbow.

"Where in the world are you going."

"Away from you Mr Parkman." He rolled his eyes and she wanted to claw his eyes out. No one had ever made her this angry so quickly not even her older brothers. She still felt bad for him, what with his missing wife and all, but she was so done with all this.

"I keep telling you to call me Matt"

"Well Parkman I'll do that, when you start doing what I tell you to. Actaully no I won't because I'm not going to be your nurse much longer. So fear not you wont have to hear anymore lectures from me. That should brighten your day."

"Are you always this annoying?"

"I'd ask your wife the same thing about you but she doesn't seem to be around." The moment she said the words she wanted to snatch them back. She wasn't a hateful person and that was a horrid thing for her to say. He's been teasing her but she watched as the smirk on his face fell away and a mask of indiffrence slid into place and he released her arm as if she'd burned him "I.. Mr. Parkman I d-"

But he cut her off before she could go any further. "Don't. Just don't."

"I'm so sorry..I shouldn't have said that..."

"Leave." She had no right to be angry at him for not allowing her to apologize but she couldn't help it. To make things worse she was one of those people who cried easily. Sappy song, cute tv ad, chick flick. She was a faucet and tears of frustration threatened to fall. She knew deep down that his attitude was only part of the reason she'd struck out at him she was having a hell of a personal criss and he just pushed her buttons. She bit her lip as she watched him turned to walk away.

"I really am sorry."

'I know and I don't care." His back was stiff and it was clear she'd hurt him far more then he wanted to show. With nothing else to say she let herself out of the room and closed the door gently behind her. As she walked to her car she made a mental note to keep at eye out for Molly so that she could tell the girl goodbye. Azure, had just started the walk across the parking garage when she shivered something felt wrong.

"That was odd..." With a shurg she kept walking and had just reached her car when something slammed into her from behind and pinned her to the side of her car and in that moment she felt true fear. Her body shaking she tried to shake her head clear and focus on how she could get away but it was only when she opened her eyes that she realised no one was actually touching her. A choked sob escaped as her eyes darted around trying to figure out what was going on. the voice that spoke to her from the shadows made her skin crawl.

"I wouldn't bother trying to get free."

"Wh..who's there."

"I've been watching you, you're speical just like me." She saw something move off to her right and her whole body tensed but nothing happened. Whatever, whoever, was keeping her frozen in place didn't seem in a hurry. "I almost wasn't sure. You never did anything remarkable and then just the otherday I watched you walk down the street and while everyone was got soaked in the rain you for some reason stayed dry."

"I..I don't know what you're talking about." Yes she did, it was the only thing she could do actually. A small sheild above herself that acted like an umbrella. She'd never tried to do more anytime she did it ended badly.

"So not lie to me."

'Who are you? Why are you doing this.."

"You're not really in a place to ask questions now are you? But, I'm in a good mood so I'll indulge. I'm going to take what you have and make it mine." The sheer joy that radiated from his simple words struck her still in terror. He sounded..cold and distant but there was an edge to his voice. He meant everything he said to her. It was then that her body finally seemed to act struggling against his hold, which only brought a laugh, but her mind was a diffrent story. She could feel it start to happen but she was helpless to control it, stop it, or even know how long it would last. She felt woozy and one monent she was pressed into her car the next she was on her hands and knees crying. The pain in her head to much, she could taste the blood on her lips and reached up to touch her nose. Slowly she brought her head up and almost recoiled in terror as a dark haired man, much to handsom to be be so cold, staring back at her. His mouth was twisted into a smirk and he reached out and tapped the silverly wall that seperated them.

"That, is a very nice trick. I'll enjoy it, but you don't look so good I wouldn't pass out if I were you I don't think you'll be able to keep this thing up and then I really will have your power." When she finally replied back her voice was soft and she stared at him tear's streaking her face.

"I don't want it..." He seemed confused for a moment before he nodded his head in understanding.

"You won't for much longer."

"It hurts...so much. I just want to be normal. Just the teachers daughter who's a nurse. Not important, just...making due. I don't want to be diffrent it hurts...it hurts to much." The man's entire body had gone still at her words before he slowly stood back up to his full height and looked down at her. He seemed to be having a war with himself before he spoke in clipped words.

"We'll speak again later." And with that he turned and walked off, fading into the shadows the same way he'd arrived. She was even more confused then ever but the one thing she did know was, she did not want to have another converstion with that man.


	3. Forgiving

Azure frowned into the mirror before touching her neck lighty, whatever had happened last night she had markings to remind her of it. Her fingertips traced the ugly purple line that circled her neck. The man had never actually touched her but...he'd done something. Her 'ability' had finally kicked in but she'd paid the price for it: No sleep, a migrain, a bloody nose and she had forgotten to request a transfer which meant she was once again stuck taking care of Matt Parkman. With a sigh she snapped open her makup bag and rumaged around for her compact before trying to cover the bruise but it turned out to be pointless it was to big and to ugly for her emergency makeup kit to cover. She'd been running late that morning, thanks to her mother, and had just clipped her hair up and ran out the door it was only as she walked threw the breakroom that someone asked her about her neck rushing to the bathroom .

Tossing her stuff back into the locker she just hoped everyone was to busy to actually ask questions about it. She hadn't even bothered to tell her mother, what would have been the point? She would have been told to call the cops but what did she tell them? 'Oh hi officer, this attractive but dangerous man attacked me last night only he never touched me but used his mind to toss me around I managed to esacpe though when i made a well force sheild around myself' yeah that would go over well.

"Just what I needed" As she went to close the locker door her cell phone did it's little dance of death and Azure closed her eyes, only one person would call at this time. Reaching for the phone she brought it to her ear. "I'm about to go to work Mom"

"Well we never finished our converstaion, I need to know what time you'll be here for the dinner party"

"I told you, I'm not going. I'm tried of the dinner thing we both know the real reason for them is you can parade me aruond in front of single men that you like in hopes that I'll like one. I've told you before I don't want you playing match maker."

"Nonsense, I clearly can't count on you to take a step towards getting me grand children, " Azure snapped her mouth closed, this wasn't the first time they'd had this converstaion.

"Listen mother, I work hard I'm not looking for a boyfriend nor someone to knock me up. I will not be going to dinner and now I'm going to work. Good bye." With that she snapped the phone back and flung it into her locker be storming out of the room. Wonderful now she was late for her rounds and in a crappy mood. With the thought of getting done with the hard stuff first she headed for Parkman's room. The door was open when she got there and has she stepped into the doorway she caught sight of Molly sitting at Parkman's side a smile on her face. Not wanting to interupt Azure hung back but she must have made a noise because Molly's head turned and the girl flashed a smile at her.

"Azure!" She smiled but made the mistake of looking over at Matt's face and took a reflexive step back, there was no smile no there was a glare that should have dropped her dead. He hadn't seemed to forgive her for the comment last time she saw him and she couldn't blame him. Pretending that such a look of open dislike bothered her she spoke to Molly

"Well hello Miz Molly and how are we today?"

"I'm good, I have great news." The smile on the girls face could have powered the entire hospital.

"Then you better let me know it."

"Matt's going to be my dad." As she said it the girls fingers curled around Matt's hand and the love they had for eachother was clear.

"That is good news, congrats" She slowly looked over to Matt "To both of you" But his expression didn't change till he looked back down at Molly.

"Molly, why don't you go get us some ice cream Mohinder should be down there." The smile finally slipped on the girls face as she looked between the two of them.

"Is everything ok?"

"It's fine Molly." She hesitated but finally did as he asked her, but as she walked past Azure she squeezed her hand gently and then shut the door behind her. It was then that he finaly spoke to her and hate in his voice plain as day and it caused her to flinch. "Wern't you qutting."

It wasn't a question, and she didn't pretend to think it was. "Things..happened and I wasn't able to ask for the transfer, but don't worry."

"I'm not, I really don't care." He was watching TV and barely spared her a glance. For some completly unrational reason she wanted the old Parman back the one who didn't get mad just acted dopey. Made jokes and annoyed the hell out of her.

"Tough."

"I didn't say anything..."

"Oh well."

"At least LOOK at me when you're talking to me. I said I was worry damn it. I know what I said was wrong alright? There really isn't much else I can say..." He finally turned on her his eyes flashing but whatever he was going to say died on his lips. His head titled to the side and she tried to duck her head to scribble something on the clipboard in her hands hoping to hell he hadn't noticed her neck, but Azure was never that lucky.

"What happened to you."

"It's nothing."

"Sure doesn't look like nothing, it looks like somsone tried to choke you."

"Thanks officer obvious, but no i just-"

"If you say tripped I'm going back to not talking to you."

"You're a riot, like I said it's nothing don't worry about it." She walked over to his side and picked up his arm to check his pulse hoping he dropped the subject. Instead it seemed moving closer was a bad idea because one moment she was standing to his side the next she was across his lap as he titled her head back to. His thumb pressed into her neck and dragged it down smearing what little makup she had covering the bruise. Without meaning to she shivered, his hand froze for a second and his gaze moved to her face to just look at her before without a word he looked back down at her neck.

"Why don't you try telling me what really happened."

"You won't believe me so I'd rather not. The last two days have been shitty I'd rather just move on." She tried to remove herself from his lap but he wouldn't let her with a sigh she stop fighting it and leaned back.

"I'm going to find out one way or another." Ha! That's what he thought. He was out of his mind if he thought she was going to explain the fright fest from last night. "Fright fest?"

"Did I say that outloud? Damn it...Either way I don't see why you care."

"I'm a cop it's habit." She pouted, actually pouted before fessing up. Besides she felt the need to tell at least one person about her insane night.

"Fine, but just know I'm only doing this so you drop it. When i went to get into my car last night smoeone well stopped me I don't know how all I know is dark and moody didn't actually touch me...but I couldn't move, breath, anything. I was just stuck. We had a small converstaion and he left." She looked at Matt's face to try to read him, see if he believed her but the only thing she saw was a cold rage. What the hell did she do now?

"What did he looked like" His words were clipped as if he was fighting to keep control over himself.

"Um. Well tall, black hair, kinda scruffy, thick eyebrows, attractive he just seemed...off"

"Fucking Sylar."

"What? Who the hell Is Sylar?"

"What did he say to you, I want to know everything."

"Well I don't want to talk about it, and I need to go check on my other rounds so you need to let me get off" Oh lord that sounded dirty. His lip twitched and it was her turn to glare. "Don't you dare day a single word." She shifted to get off of him and for came into contact with something that froze her still. Slowly her eyes moved back to his face and she tried not to laugh as he parroted her words.

"Not a single word."

"I didn't plan to...does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Ye-" She didn't let him finish she flung her arms around him and kissed his cheek with a smile

"Thank you so much, i really did feel horrible"

And then she heard the last voice she EVER wanted to hear while sitting on a man's lap. "Well now i know why you wont come to dinner you found a man. Is he going to give me my grand children?"

"Oh god...shut up mother."


	4. Agony

Note: Since I started this thing before season two popped back on the air, I'm going to continue to pretty much ignore the shiz out of season two ) 

She turned with wide eyes to her mother who was standing in the doorframe and she knew her face had flushed red. She couldn't even bring herself to look at Matt but she could feel his laughter that he was trying his best to hide. But Azure had no luck and not ten seconds later another voice showed up and her blush got even deeper

"Azure what are you doing with Matt?" She finally scrambled off his lap and looked from Molly to her Mother to Matt and decided there was only one way to get past this horrible moment in her life turning her back to Molly and her Mother she grabbed her clipboard clanced somewhere over Matt's shoulder as she spoke to him

"I'll be by later to check on your again" And then she was exiting that room as fast as she could, but she heard his laughter. As she passed her mother she clamped a hand around her wrist and dragged her from the room and down the hall towards the front dest to get her the hell out of there.

"What's his name hunny?"

"He's a patient"

"Yoy two looked so adorable together"

"Drop it Mother...what are you doing here"

"Well I was going to try and convince you to come to the dinner but now i'll just cancel with Damein and you can bring him a-"

"MOTHER" Azure flushed red all over again when half the waiting room turned to look at her and she lowered her voice "Stop it, there is nothing there. He's a patient nothing more and neither of us will be going to a dinner with you understand? Now I need you to leave I have work to do and I can not have you following me around ok?"

Her mother hmph'd but nodded her head finally, they were actually hugging goodbye when Azure heared something that made her heart hurt "I'm looking for my husband Matt Parkman"

Her gaze flew from the door over to the counter and there she was, a dark haired woman. She was shorter then Azure, which was an odd observation for her to make. However the woman was pretty but she'd always just been this...thing not a real person and Azure suddenly needed to get the hell away from her. Pulling her mother to the door she bundled her off with a kiss on the cheek and a promise of something as soon as her mother was out of sight she scrambled to the breakroom and into the bathroom where she dropped to her knees in front of the toliet and lost her lunch.

"Molly, do you like Azure?"

"I love her, she's very nice and your stubborn streak doesn't seem to bother her. Mohinder likes her too says she grounds you."

"You two talk about me to much."

"Why did you want to know if I liked her?"

"I get out of here soon and I was thinking of inviting her over for dinner"

"You like her" The girl was grinning at him and he had the oddest notion to blush, which was so unmanly that he quickly squashed it. The door opened and he glanced up at it with a smile expecting to see Azure but the smile froze halfway

"Hello Matt"

"What the hell are you doing here." He felt Molly shift closer to him but he couldn't really focus on it. He'd been in the hospital for weeks and never once had she come to see him now there she was and honestly it felt a little to late.

Azure sniffled and wiped at her face, standing to her feet she knew she had to look a mess. Her reaction to his wife had been absurd Matt and her were barely even friends let alone anything more. She was a fool, walking over to the sink she splashed some water on her face next she went and peeked out of the breakroom door and snatched her friend Robyn who was walking by and got her to cover the rest of her rounds. Two minuets later she was walking to her car with plans to buy a tub of cookie dough ice cream and rent a movie in her head. She cursed herself when she noticed her hands were shaking as she unlocked the door and slid behind the seat. She was so side tracked she didn't even think about what happened the last time she was in this place alone...and she should have. Starting the car she blasted the heat and with a case of the sniffles she drove away from her work.

"What are these tears about?"

She screamed and jerked the wheel but just as fast as she'd made the car turn to the right an arm reached over her shoulder and long fingers curled around the wheel and straightned the car back out. She stomped on the breaks seconds later and the car jerked to a hault she felt him slam into her seat from behind and she scurried to get out of the car but she'd only just made it out when the same fingers curved around her neck. When she felt his breath on her neck and clentched her eyes closed.

"Don't try it again, now back inside this time I'll be driving."

He really wasn't giving her an option and she knew it. Tears falling free down her face she allowed him to move her around the otherside of the car and into the passanger seat. She watched threw her blurry vision as he walked around the front of the car and then slid into the driver's seat. She forced her gaze away from him and just looked out of the window.

"I asked you a question."

Maybe he did but she didn't have to talk to him. Her body went stiff when she felt his thumb slide over her cheek and against her will her eyes moved to his face. He really was darkly beautiful. His hair was cut short but he had it spiked up in a way that looked like he'd just rolled out of bed. His eyes were set below full eyebrows that on anyone else might have seemed a bit large. His mouth was titled into a smirk but even though she could just feel the dark edge rolling off him it didn't diminish the fact that he was striking. She felt the car start to move forward and blinked in confusion when she noticed he was still facing her and neither hand was on the wheel. "How.."

"I asked first."

"They're stupid girl tears ok? I cry easy so don't trouble yourself about it."

He just laughed at her.

"Matt, I thought Azure said she was coming back" Yeah he'd rememberd that too, his wife was still there but it was off he just didn't know if she could tell or not either. She and Molly had barely spoken to eachother and when he'd asked her why she'd only just showed up now she'd just blushed and mumbled something he couldn't understand he could have easily found out what it was but he realised he didn't really care.

"I'm sure she's just with another patient Molly she'll be back."

"Who's this Azure?"

"Matt's nurse, she's so pretty and nice I like her alot."

He didn't have to be a mind reader to understand the look on his wifes face, which was amussing since she'd cheated on him and then didn't even come to see him when he was on death's door. He was in the middle of that thought when the door opened and a nurse walked in but it wasn't Azure.

"Hi I'm Robyn, Azure had to step out early so I'll be around to help you."

"Why did she leave? Is she ok? Did she say anything" Matt laid his hand on Molly's arm to clam her down and glanced up at Robyn

"She's just worried Azure promised to come back" The nurse smiled at Molly and knelt down next to her

"Well I'm sure she wanted to come down here but when I talked to her she looked really sick and like she'd gotten some bad news. She said she was gonna go buy some ice cream and a chick flick and fall asleep. She should be back tomorrow, she only asked me to cover for today."

"How long ago was that?"

"Hm I think it was about an hour ago Mr Parkman why?"

"Just curious" But he was pretty sure he knew why Azure had ran off, turning his head his gaze settled back on his wife who hadn't said a word and he was willing to bet almost anything that Azure at the very least had heard her, interesting.

"Don't laugh at me."

"Or what?"

Yeah that was a good question, what would she do? The man was driving without touching the wheel what was she really going to do about it? Nothing that's what she wouldn't be able to do a damn thing.

"Where are we going?" He just smiled at her

"Is your name really Sylar?" Where had that come from? Oh well if she was going to die she might as well know something about who was going to end her life ok maybe that was a bit morbid and odd but she was in an odd place right now.

"Yes."

"Is it your first name or your last name?"

"First."

It most likely wasn't a good sign that he was telling her anything, it meant he knew she wasn't gonig to be telling anyone else. However she did wonder what he thought of her and then felt instantly stupid for it. Clearly he wasn't going to take her to a movie what the hell did it matter what he thought of her?

"I don't believe you."

He arched one of those impressive eyebrows at her, she could see in his eyes that he found her entertaining. Well someone had an odd sense of humor

"I don't who names their kid Sylar? That's just weird."

"Because Azure is an average name."

"I..whatever i still don't believe you and I don't know why you're lying what does it matter you're going to kill me arnt you? That's what you were going to do the first night and I'm still not really sure why you let me go unless you're one of those weird guys and you're into kinky shit and that's where we're going now somewhere you can tie me up when you rape me you most likely tape this as well don't you? That sounds like something someone named Sylar would do...you know this might actually be a good thing my life is a complete mess just look at me crying over a patient because I finally saw his wife whom I knew about this entire time but I can't even being to tell you why it bothered me I don't even really get along with the man but for some reason it broke my heart for the wife to finally be made real and now I wan't nothing better then to lay on my couch and cry my eyes out while i watch Bridget Jones Diary but now I don't get to do that because some weird guy named Sylar with impossibly beautiful features plans to slice and dice me after he does weird things to my body and I have to tell I really really don't need any of this a-"

He finally slammed a hand over her mouth and he just blinked at her, she felt her cheeks flush under his hand. She'd been babbling she did that when she was over stressed or scared she couldn't help it. He slowly pulled his hand away from her mouth

"Sorry"

"Gabriel"

He said it at the same moment she'd apologized and she almost missed it

"I like Gabriel more"

"Don't get used to it."

Ah yes he planned to kill her...Grand.


	5. Temptation

Note: I am very proud of this chapter lol, Sylar is a tough cookie to write because so many people [myself included had a prefrence to how he acts and I was worried but I did my best to think of how he would react to a situation like I put him in and while he may not be as quick and witty as the one from TV i'm quite proud of my version as for the smut [yes it finally happened I've only written it a couple times and I always find it..troublesome What is in my head dont always come out in the right way when typing so...um reviews would be very much loved as well like I said this chapter is important to me in a sense..so um review please?

Please excuse any typos I don't have a beta

This chapter may seem very choppy in some areas, and thats because I orginally posted this story over on AFF and I had to cut some things out but again i only cut the parts I thought were overly bad um...if you want to read the story in its normal form its over there I write under LupinLove and its under the same title...please review they make me want to update when I get none I dont feel like doing shit.

She sat with her hands folded in her lap staring forward out of the window, she'd lapsed into a silence after he'd finally told her his real name and he was still trying to process why exactly he had done that. The rambling had been annoying but it wasn't anything that would promp him to tell him first name. Why she sat there he allowed himself to look her over. Her hair was dark but he couldn't tell how long it was with it pulled back in the ponytail, her eyes were large and inoccent and the color was more purple then blue, she was far from beautiful but she was cute and he noted that her chin was quivering.

"The crying didn't bother me"

"I didn't stop for you" Ah, the fight hadn't left her yet. She'd be right though it was odd that he hadn't killed her the other night, her power would be useful to him but something about how broken she was had stopped him. Tonight however he would correct the mistake of leaving her alive. "So don't think that"

His lip twitched as he fought the smile, she was spunky and he was willing to bet she was going to break down into tears in a few minuets her voice didnt sould to strong. When the car came to a stop outside an apartment building she leaned forward to peer out of the window before letting out a sigh as she looked at him

"Pointless to scream?"

"Very."

"Thought I would at least ask." She seemed defeated, which contradicted his earyler thought that she'd still had some fight left in her perhaps he'd been wrong about her. Sliding out of the car, he waited on his side, as she got out as well and slowly walked around to stand next to him. Most people would have still tried to run away and when he looked down at her she seemed to understand what he was thinking. "I figured if screaming was pointless running wouldn't do me much good either."

"Smart girl."

"Dead girl."

He smirked at her and she just dropped her head, clearly she was done fighting with him. Taking her by the elbow he lead her intto the apartment and up to what was serving as his home after tonight however he knew he'd need to find a new one. He felt the tension in her body and as he let go of her and turned to close the door he could feel her relax. When he turned to look at her again she'd wandered over to the hearth and was trailing her finger along a photo.

"This isn't you."

"No it isn't"

"Why did you bring me here? You could have killed me in the parking lot."

"I know."

"You also don't talk much."

"You talk enough for both of us." He was suprised to see the blush spread across her cheeks not quite looking at him she glanced around the living room before her gaze settled over his shoulder

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You amuse me."

"Oh."

"Are you going to rape me?" He just stared at her and was fascinated as she rushed to not offend him. "I didn't mean to imply..I mean, it's really a perfectly acceptable question you know."

"You're very odd."

"Says the man who drives without use of his hands or legs. I didn't make the connection right away when Matt said you're name but you're that Sylar arn't you?" She looked annoyed when he didn't respond "Well?"

"I am."

"If you don't mind me asking Gabriel-"

"Sylar."

"Gabriel, why the path of a serial killer?" He felt a muscle in his jaw tick, he shouldn't have told her his name he didn't like being called it. He took a step towards her and watched as she quickly took a step backwards to keep distance between them. But it was the look in her inoccent eyes as they widened that caught his attention as he crooked a finger and she slowly started to move towards him. "I knew it..." Soon enough she was toe to toe with him and she had to crane her head back to see him in the face "You're tall"

"Rather I think it's that you're short."

"Could be, you never said why"

"Are you hoping if you keep me talking I wont kill you?"

"A little...is it working?"

She looked so hopeful "No." He heard a sniffle as she nodded her head.

"You're the reason Matt is in the hospital arn't you?" He watched her nose scrunch when he once again didn't respond "Fine be rude, I don't care. But you should know my 'power' is only going to cause you problems. If it wasn't for the whole death thing you'd be doing me a favor."

That perked his interest "Would I?"

"It hurts me"

"Here?" He lifted his hand and placed a finger on her temple watching as she clutched her eyes closed. When she finally realised he wasn't going to do it yet she cracked an eye open and peeked at him

"Yes." She shivered as his hand shifted from the side of her head to the back where the ponytail was, he felt like another person as he watched his hand pull it out and her hair fell free around her shoulders. Those expresive eyes of hers looked confused and to be honest he was a little confused himself.

"I'd be able to fix it."

"O..Oh." She seemed short of breath as his fingers tangled into her hair "Gabriel?"

"Sylar."

"Whatever..what are you doing?" That was a good question, he was supposed to be killing her. "Is it going to hurt?"

"Most likely"

"Figured as much, just thought I would check." She yelped as he suddenly yanked her head back and once again her eyes slammed shut. He wouldn't tell her but he had already decided to put off killing her. She was a puzzle and he would figure her out before he did anything, there was something about her that tugged at him in a way he had long since died out. "Please make it fast"

"Why?"

"It would hurt less..I think." Her eyes opened again and he watched with odd detachment as a tear slid down her cheek, slowly he moved his hand back to the side of her face and slid his thumb over the tear smearing it across her cheek "I don't understand you..."

"What's to understand?"

"They said you're a killer, deranged, and violent but outside of a little force to get me to do what you want you havn't hurt me, why am I still alive?" He watched another tear fall, she was starting to lose control.

"Stop trying to be brave little one"

"Im not trying to be anything!"

"You keep talking as if you're not scared but your eyes give you away, I don't understand you either and I can't seem to figure out why I care."

"Gabr-" She cried out as her body flew backwards and slammed into the wall, sobbing quietly as she slid down it

"My name is Sylar"

"I'm sorry..so sorry" She wouldn't look at him only curled into herself as he moved closer to her. Kneeling down infront of her he grabbed her chin with his fingers and forced her to look him in the face "Please, I'm sorry...please"

"Please what?"

"Just do it already..." She was crying openly now, the tears streaming down her cheeks, for some reason her being this broken bothered him

"No."

"No?"

"So the cop is still alive? I assume he's still at the hospital with the little g-"

"NO" The air went out of him as she slammed her body into his. Her sudden violent reaction to him knocked him off balance and he tumbled backwards thinking quickly he stopped himself just seconds before hitting the group and looked up as she was sprawled across his chest his t-shirt clutched in her fingers as she pushed herself up to glare down at him "You leave them alone." She released his shirt to land a pathetic hit on his chest, having enough of this he easily rolled them so that she was beneith him and as she blinked up in suprise the angry haze leaving her gaze he pinned her arms above her head using his other hand to brace himself above her. He had both knees between her legs so that she wouldn't try anything stupid and then just watched her. She'd calmed down but she was still angry "You don't go near them"

"Are you going to stop me Azure?"

"Yes." His lip quirked into a grin and she started to trash under him but her gaze never left his face "Yes Gabriel I will" She winced as his grip on her wrist tightned but she didn't back down "Gabirel Gabriel Gabriel Gapmh" He cut her off by slamming his mouth down on hers her startled gasp opened her mouth and he slid his tounge in to claim it. As soon as he she arched her hips and their bodys locked together in all the places that they should. He felt himself slowly start to press down against her. Her moan finally snapping him out of it and he tore his mouth away from hers, the two of them just stared at eachother before she started to wiggle under him again "Get off me..."

"I don't..I" But he didn't have any idea what to say, he hadn't done anything like that in a long time. He really did need to kill her she was far more trouble then she was worth, when his words failed him a strage look crossed her face but he watched as she quickly shook it off and again tried to get him off. "You're wiggling it making it worse"

"I don't know what you're talk...oh" She broke off as she'd lifted her hips and come into contact with his erection, a blush spread across her cheeks and she quickly stopped moving laying flat on the ground below him "What was that?"

"You honestly don't know?"

"I didn't mena that" The blush got darker "I meant what happened between us..you kissed me." Yes he did and she had kissed back, he slowly let go of her hands which she quickly tried to move giving him a glare as she realised he still held them in place. He should have just rolled off of her and ended this but he didn't want to, she did confuse him but she'd also brought out feelings he'd thought gone and he didn't plan to ignore them, he really did not plan to deal with his present condition on his own either. She had started it and she could finish it. Instead of responding to her question he slid his hand down her side and over her stomach stoping at the edge of her shirt "Oh I knew it you are going to rape me"

He laughed finally, not because he was that deranged but because she'd sounded more annoyed then upset. "I highly doubt you'll resist, which means it's not rape" Her response turned into a soft moan as his hand moved higher under her shirt tracing under the curve of her breast. In silence he sat back on his knees before grabbing her shirt and pulling it up and over her head not wasting anytime he moved his fingers to her pants and unsapped them before shoving those down her hips and tossing them behind him

"I should hate you." She'd blurted it out and it haulted his movements

"But you don't?"

"Not really. You've hurt me, my friends, hell you plan to kill me but I can't find it in myself to hate you."

"Why not?" He was horrified to know he really was curious

"You listen, you may not always respond but I know you hear me which is an odd notion and an even odder thing to endear you to me but..it is what it is just promise me something Ga..Sylar"

"Promise you something?"

"Please"

"As odd as I may seem, I have to tell you requesting promises as I strip you naked is weird to even me." She didn't even crack a smile "What..."

"Don't hurt them after you know..you kill me" It was the simplest of things and in no way should have made him angry but it did and his temper snapped

"STOP SAYING IT" Her eyes went huge and her body trembled "STOP TALKING ABOUT THEM" His anger was so not warented in a situation like this but he couldn't seem to stop himself. he was annoyed that the last thing she would ask for was to protect the damn cop, annoyed that she still hadn't figured out he wouldn't, couldn't kill her. Mad at himself for not being able to and so much more. "If I was going to kill you I would have already fucking done it and if I want to kill them I fucking will"

"Gabriel"

"My fucking name is Sylar"

She cried out as his hands went around her neck, he watched her try and move her hands and finally released them wanting to watch as she tried to pry his hands from around her neck so that she could breath again only she didn't instead her hands went to his face, ranked threw his hair and he could barely hear her whispered words

"I didn't mean...to upset you...don't be mad...I'm sorry" She repeated them over and over again as her hands framed his face "forgive me" He was so started his hands relased her neck and he pushed off of her it was to much like his mother and he scrambled backwards to get away from her he tried to hard to block that memory away to erase it and the feelings it had brought but he'd failed to do so. He expected her to collect her clothes and run for it but she didn't. It took her a moment but she followed him wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself to his side holding him close "I'm so sorry Sylar" She kept saying it into his ear over and over again. He truly didn't understand her he'd just strangled her and rather then flee for her life she was trying to comfort him.

"What..are you doing?" He sounded broken even to himself

"I didn't know it would upset you, I wasn't trying to do that" She was still pressed against him, he could feel her breasts against his arm everytime she took a breath and felt the shaft of heat that split his body

"You shouldn't care."

"I know, but you looked so upset, so horribly offended that I hurt for you." He heard a sniffle and realised she was crying. Slowly he turned his head to look at her and found himself face to face infact their mouths were almost touching but this time it was her who moved first slowly she reached out for his hand and he watched in silence as she pressed it to her chest

"I'm a killer"

"I know."

"This wont stop me"

"I didn't think it would."

"Then why?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"So it's a pity fuck" She flinched, her lip trembling as she shook her head no "Then what is it Azure."

"You there's just something about you...so much anger and pain and confusion. I should run far away and never look back but I feel pulled to you it's like..I don't know a think it sounds cliche but it just..I'm drawn to."

"To the darkside? This isn't a movie, Your 'love' isn't going to heal me"

"I'm not stupid, but I know you feel it to damn it." Yes he did but he wasn't about to admit to it. "Don't you dare go silent on me now I'll use the name again"

"No you won't"

"Then admit it!"

"There's nothing to admit, it was sex nothing more" She smacked him and then smacked him again on the third try he dumped her backwards and laid his body ontop of hers like before but she was in a fit and that wasn't about to stop her

"You stupid son of a bitch" She tried to knee him again and he gripped her leg tightly drawing it over his hip haulting the movement and then she suprised the hell out of him by wrapping her other leg around his waist and yanking down so that his crotch pressed against the center of her legs

"The hell are you doing..."

"Sex, just stupid nothing special sex. Now get your pants off" He just blinked at her, her entire personality had changed. She'd gone from clam and trying to comfort him to wanting to punish him with sex. She was as crazy as he was and clearly he didn't move fast enough for her because her hands moved to his pants and started to yank them down his hips, when they were halfway down his thighs that seemed to be enough for her. He watched her start to wiggle out of her panties only to be stopped when she saw she was hindered by her legs wrappd aorund his waist.. Something she quickly fixed as she pulled away from him and then they were gone and her legs were back around his waist pulling him closer.

"Stop it." Hell..he felt like he was the one about to be raped

"No, it's just sex remember."

"Not for you it wasn't" Which only seemed to make her madder

"Stop talking and fuck me already." It was the first time he'd heard her curse and it made him smile, she was putting on a brave front but she was not more able to hold onto this anger then he was able to kill her she just didn't know it yet.

"You don't want it like that trust me"

"First I couldn't get you to talk, now you talk to damn much"

"Stop it." When the hell had he become the voice of reason, although it was getting harder to be the reason when all that seperated them was his boxers

"Make me"

She lifted her hips and wiggled against him and his control snapped, what was he supposed to do? He wasn't a 'good' guy he had no need to protect her from anything let alone herself. Raising his hand to her neck he slowly trailed it down her body slowly over the rise of her chest. His fingers splayed over her breast before he grabbed the bra and tugged it down to free them.

"This is the last chance" She responded by running her fingers threw his hair and yanking his mouth down to meet hers where their tounges met. His hands slid lover on her body again curving around her hips to lift her and press her against him as close as he could, he broke the kiss to trail his mouth across her cheek and down the side of her neck her body gave a shutter and he smirked. He hadn't noticed she'd removed her hands from his shirt until he felt her delicate fingers wrap around him and his hips jerked on their own "Fuck.."

His own hand shot down and wraped around her wirst to stop her movements and she pouted up at him "You don't make sense." She tighned her grip on him and he had to focus in order to ask the question but the pressure of her hand was going to win out soon

"I just..you're special" She had no idea, he pulled her hand out of his boxers and she watched with wide eyes as they raised above her head on their own. "Cheater"

"Yes I am." His hands moved across her stomach his fingers skimming lightly over the flat expanse of bare skin, her breath hissed out of her and her stomach contracted. She was reponsive and he suddenly wanted to try things. She looked crushed as he pulled away from her but he just smirked down at her as he planted his hands on either side of her head and pushed himself up so that none of them was touching. "Do not move your hands"

She nodded as she felt the invisible grip release her but the startled gasp she gave as the same invisible touch spread her legs made him chuckle. She started to move her right hand but his look stopped her. "W..what.."

"Just wait." She slowly became aware of a the feeling of hands gliding across her body even though he still kept himself propped above her.

"It's creepy...kind of". He watched her face before closing his eyes to concentrate,she moaned softly when a noise of a cell phone suddenly interupted. The noise was so sudden his attention snapped to her jeans and the pressure on her relented "My...phone I have, someone will wonder"

His eyes snapped to her face but he held out his hand and the phone slipped from the back of her jean pocket to his hand and he handed it over, she took a deep breath before flipping it open and trying to control her voice. "Hello?"

"Azure? Are you alright? You sound as if you're been running."

"Matt?" His body went stiff and her gaze darted to his face. She shook her head quickly begging him not to react to it and he decided he wouldn't at the very least not the way she thought he would.

"Yeah, Sorry I asked your friend for the number. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"Everything is fine, why wouldn't it be?"

"Your friend said you didn't feel well I just wanted to make sure nothing was bothering you."

"No, I pro-oh" She floundered when she felt the brush of hair on her thighs, slowly her gaze traveled down her body to find him smirking up at her. She bit her lip as he pressed his mouth to her inner thigh and dragged it slowly towards her. Her body was shaking, he was going to enjoy this.

"Azure?"

"I'm fine..Just uh stomach ache" He chuckled before pressing his hand against her stomach to hold her in place and teasing grazed his mouth over her. Her hips bucked violently but the hand on her stomach kept her from moving to much. "Oh.."

"Are you sure everythings ok?"

"G..good"

"Should I tell your friend to have someone check on you..."

"No.." And then she promptley hung up on him and tossed the phone aside sliding her fingers into his hair and tugging. He lifted his head and placed a kiss on her thigh again before kissing up her body, a swipe of his tounge over her hip bone, her stomach, and over her chest before he crushed his mouth to hers. her arms came around his neck.

Later as they both came back down his body slumped against her and neither of them moved before he slowly pushed himself off of her and looked around lazily before finding his boxers and pulling them on. He'd lost his t-shirt at some point and he found it laying on the far side of the room lifting his hand it flew over to him and he set it down beside him before reaching out a hand and helping her sit up. She was already blushing and held her arms over her chest without really thinking about it he pulled her closer and pulled the shirt over the top of her head, she smiled up at him as her head came out of the top and she lifted a hand and trailed her fingers over his cheek

"Sylar?"

"Hm?"

"What did we just do?" He watched her silently for a long moment, he could tell her the truth or he could start to put things back to the way they should have been. She was watching him with those eyes of hers and he didn't realish the light going out of them like he should have when he finally responded, but he did what he did best he lied with a straight face.

"We fucked."

Temptation was a bitch.


	6. Evil

She'd never called him back, why hadn't she called him back? Matt felt something inside him tighten, he'd tried to call her once his wife had finally left but their converstaion had been brief and she'd hung up on him. Being stuck in this damn hospital was getting on his nerves. He wanted to go her and find out if she was ok but he knew that wasn't an option besides he was the reason she was hurting wasn't he? First his temper, then his flirting only to have his wife soon to be ex wife if he was being honest shows up.

"Matt, where is she?"

Matt pulled his attention away from the window and settled it on Molly smiling softly, he didn't know how to explain it to her

"The nurse yesterday said she wasn't feeling good, I bet she just called in sick kiddo"

She nodded her head before going back to the card game she was playing and Matt went back to his own thoughts. He didn't for a moment believe she was sick but that made her not showing up today all the worse. It was just then that his door opened but instead of Azure it was Robyn

"And how are we feeling today Mr Parkman? Better?"

"Yeah, no Azure today then?"

"No, she didn't call in either which isn't like her. I'm sure she's fine though, I'm here to get your lunch order if you're hungry"

Matt sighed before rattling something off to eat. Azure didn't seem like the type not to call in but he was probably just over thinking things. She most likely had just slep in nothing for him to worry about. He hoped.

She'd cried herself to sleep, body shaking heart breaking sobs. He'd pretended he hadn't given a damn. The tears hadn't come right away, maybe an hour after she'd stopped talking to him. One moment she'd been on the bed silently, the next she'd been in the middle of a melt down and it was his fault. He should have killed her that first night, taken her power, and gone on with his life but he'd waited and yet he still hadn't gotten around to it. There was something about her, hell he's promised to kill her and then she'd hugged him when she'd hurt his feelings what kind of person did that? He'd just exited the bathroom wearing only a blue towel around his hips and almost slammed into her. She stood there her big eyes wide dressed in only his t-shirt.

"What"

"C..can I use the bathroom"

He nodded his head and she's hurried past him and inside it, the door slamming closed once she was inside. He heard the water start to run and then heard the crying again, it made a part of him deep inside ache. His own thoughts making his mood darker he headed towards his bedroom to change.

Azure slid down the wall of the shower as the water mixed with her tears. She'd given herself to him, given herself to a killer. He showed no remorse for the things he'd done, planned to end her own life, and she'd just given herself to him. What was wrong with her? Was she that stupid? Pulling her knees to her chest she tried to erase last nights events from her memory. She wanted to replace them with thoughs of hate but she couldn't that look of hurt kept flashing into her head and then the tears came all over again. Something had to be wrong with her. An hour later she dragged herself out of the bathroom and wrapped a towel around herself before using his brush to comb her hair. Opening the bathroom door she found a folded t-shirt and shorts in front of it, ignoring them she headed into the living dressed in her towel to find her own clothing. Instead she found him sitting at a table watching her.

"I left clothes for you"

"I don't want your things"

"Azure, go put them on"

"I'll wear my own"

But as she reached for her own pants she watched them fly across the room to land on the table. Slowly she looked up at met his gaze she didn't want a power struggle with this man.

"Go get dressed Azure"

"I'm fine"

He slowly rose from his seat and she found herself back peddling only stopped when she felt her back come into contact with the wall. Soon enough he was barely a few inches away from her and his hand reached for the towel. She reacted quickly and clutched it to her body shaking her head.

"Just...leave me alone"

"Then go get dressed"

"I dont want anything that belongs to you. Why the hell do you even care what I wear. You fucked me remember, I was your whore for the night so unless you get hard killing people in your own clothes I will not be putting it on"

He looked as if he wanted to say something but instead he just turned and walked back into the kitchen leaving her alone. She quickly hurried back into the bathroom and when she exited again she was dressed. Slowly she made her way into the kitchen and watched him but he made no move to acknowledge her again.

"I need to use the phone"

"Oh well"

"I have to call work you ass, they're going to wonder where I am. Which means they'll come looking for me and my car is outside your apartment."

"You have five minuets"

She nodded and reached for the phone on the counter when his voice froze her

"Don't say anything stupid Azure, understood?"

She nodded her head before dilaing her work, after a moment Robyn came onto the line

"I'm sorry Robyn, I didn't get any sleep at all last night. I think I've caught something would you be able to cover my rounds for a few more days?. Thank you so much Robyn and could you give Mr Parkman a message for me?"

She felt Sylar still at the table and new she would have to phrase her next comments very carefully

"Just let him know I'm ok and not to worry. Tell him that the bruise on my neck is getting better. Thanks again Robyn"

She'd only just hung up the phone when she found herself trapped between the wall and Sylar's body. His face was closed down and she couldn't help the shiver that went through her body

"You must think I'm dumb Azure, I warned you to not say anything stupid didn't I? But you just wouldn't listen would you? And now, well now I have to make you understand what a mistake that was don't I."

"Gab...Sylar please I didn't I- ugh I doesn't matter anyways does it? You're planning on killing me so who cares if I don't listen to you, you insensitive asshole"

He should have choked the life out of her, should have ended all this but instead he crushed his mouth against hers. The moment their lips touched her body sagged against him and he forgot to be angry at her all he could feel at the moment was the way she fit against him. He was loosing his mind. He could feel her mumble something against his mouth and pulled back a little.

"I hate you."

"I hate you to princess"

And then she'd grabbed his mouth back to hers, moaning as his hands slid down her body.

"You hurt people you're"

"Evil, yeah heard it all before, now shut up."

And like that he started to push her pants off as she dragged her fingers threw his hair. He was setting himself up for trouble. The cop would come looking for her, he would either have to send her back and move or he killed her either way he really needed to stop underssing her but as he told himself this her hand found its way into his shorts and his brain shut off.

"She said her bruise was getting better?"

"Mhm, and that you shouldn't worry about her."

"Why would she tell me about her bruise?"

He frowned as Robyn excused herself from the room. Molly was with Mohinder today so he was alone, he tried to sense if Azure had sounded upset during their brief phone call but nothing really came to mind. She'd sounded odd, but not worried he'd assumed at the time she just didn't want to talk to him.

"What the hell woudl her bruise...fuck"

Matt sat up straight with a wince and reached out to grab the phone at his bedside he needed to call Noah.

"Sylar."


	7. Desperation

She heard the sirens, glancing out the window from her seat she sighed. Clearly Matt had got her message Sylar had been sure he would and so after their kitchen 'fun' he'd tied her to a chair and left her. Who the hell did that these days? He was a killer and he'd tied her to a chair. She wanted to punch him but she also wanted to know where he was.

Was he ok? Would they find him? Perhaps most important would Azure lie for him? They'd want to know everything they could about him she needed to decide now if she would tell them or not. With a heavy sigh she looked down at her feet and waited. Then she heard the footsteps on the stairs and the turned her head to watch the door spliter open, her eyes narrowed when she saw who was with them

"What the hell are you doing out of bed"

It stopped them all, froze each and every cop in their steps. She glared directly at Matt and watched as he opened and closed his mouth before his own eyes narrowed.

"Saving you"

"Tada, I'm saved now go get back in bed"

"Discharged this morning, now shut up and let them make sure you're alright"

They ignored her protests and poked and prodded her for a bit after they free'd her from the chair. As the police started to comb over the apartment Matt stepped beside her

"They're going to have some questions for you"

"I figured"

"They're going to want to know why he took you and why he let you live."

"I know Matt"

"Tell them the truth Azure"

She looked at him with a half smile and then borrowed a trick from Sylar. She lied through her teeth

"I will"

A look flickered across his face but he said nothing and after a few moments of silence she was escorted out of the apartment and down to one of the police cards. Looking back up at the apartment she wondered where he would have gone. Maybe he had more then one place? Ugh what the hell was she doing she must really be desperate maybe she should let her mother fix her up.

She slid her fingers across the top of the table, she'd been sitting in the room by herself for almost fifteen minuets. Hell she felt like she was in trouble, she was the victim, well to them at least. Lneaing forward she rested her chin on her hands and waited. She'd started to fall asleep when the door finally opened

"Sorry about the wait Miss Myers"

"It's fine, I'm sure you're busy."

She watched the man sit down across from her and it took a moment to realise someone was standing beside the door still turning slighty she saw that it was Matt. He didn't say hi, or even so much as nod his head...odd. Turning to face the other man again she waited

"My names David and I just have a few things to ask you, Now some of this may be uncomfortable for you but just try your best ok?"

"Sure"

"Detective Parkman informed us that a few nights ago before the abduction you had an altercation with Sylar in the parking garage of your work can you tell me about that?"

That was ok to talk about, she wouldn't have to lie yet. Well she'd have to fib a little she sure as hell wasn't going to tell the man he'd wanted her power to sheild yeah that would go over great.

"I came out of the elevator and was heading for my car when I was thrown against it after that its all kind of blurry he said I was speical I don't know what that meant but when I started to cry he left me alone said he'd see me again soon I was just so happy to get away. I know I should have filed a report but I didn't know what he looked like, his name, I just thought it was some kid playing around. I told Mr Parkman about it the next morning he's the one that made the connection."

He wrote something down on his paper and then looked up, it took her a moment to realise he looking at Matt and not her twisting around again she watched Matt nod his head which brought another flurry of writing before the next question.

"And the other night? Can you tell me what happened?"

**Some of it anyways**

"Yes, I'd had a rough day at work and had left early planning to get some ice cream and a movie. As I pulled out of the parking garage I heard him behind me...I tried to get away but...I he's not easily out run he ended up driving us to the apartment."

"Why do you think he took you there?"

**Becuase she confused him**

"I don't know"

**Lies**

"Did he say anything to you? Anything important that you can remember?"

**We fucked**

"No, he didn't seem like a talker"

**That was almost true**

"And did he hurt you?"

**Yes, but not the way he meant**

"No, he didn't really talk to me I was in the chair most of the time"

"But he allowed you to call work?"

**Her idea**

"He figured if I didn't check in someone would come looking for me, since we'd driven my car I would be found soon enough I tried to be smart in my hint to Mr Parkman but...He knew. Shortly after the phone call he'd tied me back to the chair, packed his things , and left."

**After sex...god she was pathetic**

"Do you know where he went?"

**I wish**

"No.like i said he wasn't much of a talker..can I pleaes go home now? I just..I want to be in my home"

For effect she teared up, she hadn't lied to Sylar about that she did cry easy. After exchanging another look with Matt the man nodded and she jolted as Matt took her elbow. Lifting her gaze she watched he looked normal but she felt it, he was angry.

"Come on I'll take you home"

"Thanks"

They didn't talk again till they were away from the police station. She'd been looking out the window when she heard him mumble something to himself. Turning her attention she'd watched him, noted the way he clutched the wheel. He was still angry she just didn't understand why.

"Yes you do"

"What?"

"You know exactly why I'm angry"

"I..I didn't say anything"

He didn't reply. She watched them pull into the garage before he exited the car and walked around it to open her door. She hurried out before entering her home, he was on her heels. Once they were both inside the kitchen he closed the door behind him.

"Tell me the truth now"

"I don't understand.."

"I'm going to ask you the same exact questions and you're going to tell me the truth"

"Matt..."

"Why do you think he took you there?"

He looked so angry

"Because I am, now tell me the truth Azure. Why do you think he took you there"

"I don't know"

"Why."

"I told you"

"You lied, I want the truth maybe you want a diffrent question? How about 'Did he say anything to you? Anything important that you can remember do you remember what you said Azure because I remember what you thought 'We fucked' that's what it was. We fucked"

What the hel was going on...she'd thought those tings he couldn't possibly know them. How the hell did he know that.

"Are you going to keep lying to me Azure or have you realised I can tell when you are. Why do you think I was in the room Azure I had to lie for you and now you're going to explain it all to me."

"You...I don't understand how can you know all that it's like you're reading my mind"

"Ding ding ding."

"Stop it...stop being mean to me"

"Why because you're a victim of some terrible crime? it sounds to me like your were his damn guest. He put me in that damn hospital, he almost took Molly away and now I have to lie to protect you because you were dumb enough to strip for him."

"Shut up..stop talking to me like that you don't understand"

"Then explain it to me"

"Get out, I want you out."

"I'm not going anywhere Azure we're not done talking yet. I could find it myself but I want you to tell me. I want you to explain it to me. See if you can make me understand"

"FINE...FINE...I fucked him I fucked a killer. You happy? He kidnapped me and I had sex with him. Twice actually hell I spoke to you on the phone during one of the times. Happy now? That make everything better now you know, now you know just how pathetic little Azure is. He wanted to kill me, then he wanted me and I wanted him. Hell I want to know where he's at I don't even hate him..is that what you wanted to know.. I fucked him and you lied for me. Poor Matthew had to abuse my trust in him and read my mind you're just like him. You both used me."

"Don't you dare compare me to him"

He was shaking but so was she. Angry at him for making her say it out loud, angry for making her admit she still wanted Sylar, angry at herself for hurting matt, and just angry at him for being such a prick about it even if he did have a reason.

"Damn right I have a reason"

"You...you ass!"

She grabbed her coffee cup from that morning and flung it at his head, he easily dodged it before narrowing his eyes at her.

"You stop looking inside my head right now."

"Or what?"

She picked up a bowl and chucked that at him two; a glass and two forks later he had her by the wrists and was glaring down at her. SHe tried to tug free but wasn't able to if she could she'd punch him in the chest.

"I'm going to let you go...but I want to know everything Azure, I need to know it"

"I..why"

"You really have to ask that?"

She went to say yes, but before the word left her mouth he'd released her wrists to pick her up by the hips and set her on the kitchen counter.

"This is why"

And then he kissed her stupid.


	8. Broken

This is just a little something before work, to get myself back into the story I hope to have another update up either tonight or tomorrow.  
-Mouse

She moaned softly as he pulled his mouth away from heres, and just blinked confused eyes at him. She'd like the kiss, alot, she just hadn't been expecting it. She lifted her fingers to her lips and touched them lightly. She didn't know what to say, but she really needed to stop fighting with people and then kissing them. Matt just watched her and she titled her head to the side.

"You kissed me."

"Yes, I did." He smiled at the suprise in her voice before trailing his fingers over her cheek. "But I'm still angry with you."

"Well, I'm still mad at you too. You stay out of my head."

"Then stop lying to me Azure, I'm trying to help you and for some reason you continue to protect that son of a bitch. I won't keep lying for you do you understand? I can't, he almost killed me, he wanted Molly...and you..."

His words trailed off and she looked down, he was right of course but it didn't stop her feelings. She did believe Sylar was all those things they said he was. She'd seen first hand how violent he could be, he was very much unblanced but there was just...she didn't know how to put words to it. She bit her lip before letting out a sigh

"I-I don't know what you want me to say"

"Why don't you just start from the beginning explain to me what's going on. I'm trying to help you Azure but you have to let me."

She nodded, but decided she had a question of her own before she told him anything.

"What about your wife."

"She's not a factor"

"Of course she is!"

"No, she's not. I plan to go through with the divorce. Now, don't change the subject again and tell me I want everything Azure"

"And if I hold back?"

"I'll find it myself."

Her lips turned down into a frown. She didn't really want to talk about it, but he did deserve something. She looked everywhere but at him and he stayed silent the entire time. Finally her eyes moved to his face and she tried to gather her courage.

"I have..this ability. It's like a sheild, I can't really control it and it hurts me. Like, it causes me pain, makes me all dizzy and my nose tends to bleed. I try not to use it but sometimes I can't help it. The only thing I can do with it aside from getting hurt is make a little covering over my head when it rains. He said he saw that, that night in the parking garage. He wanted the power but I was so scared it-the sheild just happened. He couldn't touch me and all I cold do was cry. I don't really remember much of what I said but something changed his mind. One second he was taunting me and then he left."

She watched him, but she couldn't read his face. When she didn't start talking again his hands moved to her arms and rubbed them lightly. She shivered a little knowing he wasn't going to like the next part.

"I-at the hospital that day, we we're fighting you were so angry with me and then I saw her. Of course I knew about her but seeing her...I don't, it hurt alot and I ran. I couldn't go into that room and see you with her. When I got into my car to leave he was there, I guess he was waiting for me. He took me to the apart, we talked, we yelled, we fought, we fucked, you showed up and the end."

"Nice try, but no. What did you talk about."

"Please, I don-" But she saw the look on his face "We talked about...stuff. How I didn't believe his real name was Sylar, he made fun of my name. How he planned to kill me. Then we fought over you and Molly. I hurt his feelings, I hugged him, we started to have sex, he got angry at me tried to choke me, I felt bad, because that's the type o-"

"You.felt.bad"

"I know alright? I get it, I'm an idot ok? You don't have to remind me. We fucked, he was an asshole. The end now i don't want to talk about it anymore alright?"

He was silent for a long moment before he shook his head and pushed away from her. She glared at him, again angry that he'd made her say all this aloud, made her face the fact that she was nuts to care if Sylar was upset or not but it didn't change the fact that she still missed him...in a way.

"You MISS him..."

"STOP IT" She pushed him away and got off the counter glaring at him and went to shoved past him but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to him glaring down at him. He looked so angry.

"How, how in the hell can you miss him. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You don't understand and I don't know how to make you. I saw him, he was hurting."

"He..you...UGH"

"I'm not trying to explain myself to you and I let you force me to justify myself. I have enough to deal with ok?"

"Yeah, it must be really hard to come to terms with the fact that you enjoy being a known murders whore."

"Fuck you Parkman"

There was silence, a long long silence and he shook his head at her after a moment before finally letting go of her and he took a step back.

"When you get over, whatever the fuck this is we can talk."

"Oh, now you don't want to talk? Whatever, get out of my house."

"You're a real bitch you know that?"

"I thought I was just a whore"

He looked like he wanted to shake her and suddenly he did. He grabbed her by the arms his grip so tight it made her wince and he shook her, she yelped in shock and he shook her again harder.

"What the hell is wrong with you Azure"

"S..stop it"

He shook her again and watched as she started to tear up and he aburptly stopped his movements. She looked so scared...of him. He felt like he'd taken another round to his chest.

"Azure"

But she was already backing away from him, the tears streaming down her cheeks. He instantly went after her and watched as she turned and ran from him. Actually ran from him. He followed her as she ran upstairs and he didn't catch her till she'd darted into what he assumed was her bedroom. She'd made it about a step inside the door when his arm came around her waist and he hauled her back against him

"let me go!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry ok?"

"J-just leave me alone."

"He turned her and hugged her to his chest, just wrapped his arms around her tightly and hugged her. It was only seconds before she sagged against him crying and he felt like an ass. He shuffled her back towards her bed and sat down pulling her into his lap. She turned and buried her face into his neck before tucking herself against him.

"Forgive me?"

"Y-yes."

It was a start, he should have never put his hands on her like that. He laid back and moved her so she was next to him. She quickly shifted so that she was tucked against him again and he rested an arm over her hip and they laid there silently. After a few minuets she slowly looked up and pressed her mouth lightly to his.

"Do you forgive me?"

She looked so worried.

"I do"

Her smile wasn't so broken anymore and she leaned forward to kiss him again and he slowly kissed her back.

Neither one of them noticed the angry man watching them. 


	9. Pain

Sorry for the delay. Work is mean and then I got sick so this will prolly be on the shorter side :(. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes this comp doesnt have word.  
-Mal

He watched them through the window and felt the jealousy churn in his stomach. It angered him just as much if not more then the site in front of him that she could invoke such emotions in him. He'd planned to keep his distance, because playing this game with her was simply a waste of time and he'd be forced to finally remove her from the picture. But part of him had froze at the idea of hurting and instead he'd chosen to keep his distance and then without meaning to he ended up at her house. He'd watched from the window as the cop shook her and he'd never wanted to do violence more in his life, but then he watched as they ended up on her bed her slender body wraped around the cops and his mind had flooded with rage and his vision clouded.

She wasn't his, why it should bother him so much he didn't understand and it only made him all the more angry. He had the intense desire to intrupt them. Kill that useless cop at her feet and then wrap his fingers around her slender neck and choke the life out of her. He watched as the cop rolled her under him, pressed his body against hers and he felt the reign on his control snap when she arched her body against his. He moved closer to the window and pressed his plam against it his eyes narrowed with a muttered curse he turned to leave when he heard her moan.

A sound she made so beautifuly for him just hours before, before he'd told her it meant nothing and crushed her. Now she made it for him and he wanted to make it stop. This very second. He didn't stop to think his feelings through, didn't stop to understand what this would mean he just acted and in an instant the window in front of him shattered. She screamed and the cop cursed before jerked up into a sitting position she sat up slowly a hand on the cops arm and confusion on her face and then it cleared away and was replaced by shock

"Gabriel."

Her voice expressed her suprise and she watched him but his gaze was locked on the cop, he lifted his hand only to hault his movements when she flung herself at him, fear in her voice.

"No, Gabirel no please don't"

Her body flew backwards and slammed hard into the wall, the whimper escaping her mouth as she slid down it. The cop was by her side in seconds touching her cheek gently with his fingers and she blinked up at him with pain filled eyes.

"Matt, don't fight him."

"I wont"

He lifted his arm and flicked his wrist the cop, Matt, went flying away from her and slammed into the wall much like she had only seconds before. Moving closer he stopped beside her and squatted down so that he could look her in the face. He watched her eyes dart back and forth between them.

"You really are a whore arnt you."

She looked like he'd struck her, her lip trembled and he was sure she was about to cry and why it bothered him he didn't understand. Grabbing her face with his hand he forced her to look at him and only him.

"Wh-why are you doing this. You didn't want me"

And wasn't that the truth, he'd filled his need. A need he'd for the longest time thought didn't exist anymore and then he'd left her behind. Wasn't the plan to stay away? And instead he acted like a jealous boyfriend beacuse she'd been moaning and grinding against the useless cop.

"Is he what you want Azure?"

"I don't understand why you care."

She looked so confused, so torn he felt himself soften towards her and without thinking he titled her head back and kissed her. She didn't fight it and as he slanted his mouth across hers he smiled only for both of them to freeze when he heard the gun cock, clearly this man didn't learn. He'd barely moved his free arm when she jerked away so violently she almost slammed her head against the wall again.

"Matt no! You'll get hurt."

"Get away from her asshole."

His lips curved into a smirk and pulling his hand away from her cheek he stood to his feet and titled his head. Did he really believe a gun would stop him from doing what he wanted?

"I don't recall her asking me to."

He watched the cop all but shake with barely checked rage, little Azure was going to get one hell of a lecture in a few moments. Or maybe she'd be able to act her way out of this.

"Stay away from her."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll find a way to kill you."

"Those are big words, I welcome you to follow through on them."

"Please...G"

His eyes finally flew over to her and she kept herself from calling him that god forsaken name for a third time, but he couldn't help but smirk at the blush that tinted her cheeks he hoped the cop saw it too.

"Sylar, please don't. P-Please leave."

"Fine."

And then he did leave, just turned and left because she'd asked him to. He refused to think about it. He had things that needed to be done and he couldn't keep wasting his time with her.

As soon as he was gone she looked to Matt with worried eyes, would he yell at her again? Would he just leave? He was so silent and so she just sat their against the wall and hugged her knees to her chest. Of course he was going to be angry she'd let Sylar kiss her and she'd kissed back.

"Matt?"

Silence, she looked down and took a deep breath, they were going to fight again.

"Can you stand up Azure?"

Her head shot up and she nodded slowly. She watched him click the saftey to his gun on before tossing it on the bed and then walking over to her. Grabbing her by the elbows he lifted her to her feet before pulling her towards the bathroom and she could do nothing but follow in confusion.

"Matt?"

"We're taking a shower"

"Huh"

He turned to face her, took in her complete confusion. He wanted to shower? No talk, nothing...just a shower? She was hugging herself, standing there small and scared.

"We have alot to talk about Azure, and I want to shower. You can either come with or you can sit out here and see if he comes back"

"I did ask him to leave"

"Yeah, I heard that after you made out with him.Make your choice Azure"

How could she ever make that choice? Matt, whom she knew fairly well, got along with and cared for or the dark brooding one that made her stomach toss everytime she saw him. Matt promised stablity and love, Sylar promised nothing but pain and trouble and yet...she still couldn't force herself to not care about him. Letting out a heavy sigh she followed after Matt into the bathroom. 


	10. Tears

Tears

Notes: So….I'm totally torn I had intended her to kind of end up with neither and go through the chapters and then wrap it up with the gunshot that happened in the first chapter. However I like the complicated relationships and more and more I like her with Sylar. is so confused I have no idea what I'm going to do. Feedback and ideas would be loved.

She sat on her bed, legs drawn against her chest. Her forehead against her knees and she let the tears streak down her cheeks. She'd sat on the toilet while Matt had taken his shower. He'd talked and she'd listened. He'd been angry and while he didn't yell at her his words hurt. She felt like one of those stupid girls in a movie, she had everything she needed in front of her but that bad boy came into town and she just tossed it out the window. Even now, even after Matt had laid it all out told her she needed to decide what she was going to do. She couldn't, she'd been in love before but she'd never been in love with two people at the same time and it was ripping her heart out. He'd looked down at her and then just walked out. Silently passing judgment on her.

He'd had to deal with a wife that had cheated on him already, he told her he wouldn't go through it again. She wanted to promise him it wouldn't happen, that she wasn't like that. But she'd be lying to the both of them and the though that she could actually be anything like his ex broke her heart just a little more.

When it came to Sylar, god she didn't know what was wrong with her. She should have been running in the other direction. He was hateful to her, hurt her, but he made her insides tighten and she couldn't imagine not actually seeing him again. She still didn't understand what he had been doing at her house or how for that matter he even knew where she lived. Such a though should have scared the shit out of her, it didn't.

"I'm pathetic" 

Standing to her feet she walked towards her closet and dragged out a bag, she needed to get away for a while. Put some space between her and them and just…do whatever. Once the bag was packed she mass emailed all close friends and family so no one would worry and then she dragged her suitcase to her car before shoving it into the back seat. Then it was nothing but the road and her music. She didn't stop for anything but gas and even then the stop took no longer then ten minuets. She didn't want to be around people, didn't want to see anyone that might have a passing resemblance to anyone she may know. Six hours later she pulled up to the cabin. Her own world. No TV, no phone, no internet. Just her and herself.

Two hours later, it wasn't so much fun. Being alone had sounded like such a wonderful idea but then being alone also allowed her mind to think about things she'd rather not. Slowly as the time ticked by her mood got lower and lower before she was sniffling.

"You cry a lot don't you?"

Her head snapped up, he was standing in the front door. Shoulder propped against the frame and a bored look on his face. She opened her mouth and closed it a couple times before the ability to form words finally came back

"What are you doing here? Why are you here?"

"Nothing better to do. You were easy enough to find."

"Go away. Why can't you just leave me alone? You said it was nothing, that it meant nothing, so why the hell won't you just stay away"

She heard her voice break but didn't care. She didn't know what to think. He'd been to mean to her, so cold and hurtful and then he'd shown up at her house and if she really thought about it he'd seemed jealous. She didn't want this, she'd been so happy and had a normal life till Matt had shown up on her patient list. But now? Every day was more trouble then the last.

"I told you, I was bored. I figured I'd see what you were up to when you lugged that suitcase out of your house"

The look that flashed across his face told her he'd said more then he meant to.

"You never left did you? You were still there"

He didn't say anything, just stared at her and she smirked. He was full of lies but slowly the smile slid off her face and confusion took over. Why had he stayed?

"You don't get to be silent now, you show up here uninvited. You cause my window to explode, throw me into a wall, attack Matt, all but stalk me and then want to not say anything. I'm not playing this game with you. You told me it meant nothing. You told me to stay away, called me a whore, and n-"

"Are you finished yet?"

"No!" She got to her feet and stormed over to him poking a finger in his chest. One of those dark eyebrows arched up but he didn't bother to stop her. She got the impression that she amused him. Well, she was tired of it. "I want you gone, don't come back just…just stay away"

He moved quickly, pushing off the wall and twisting and next thing she knew her back was to the wall and he had her pinned. They were inches apart and he lowered his head so that he could look her in the eye. She wasn't scared. Not anymore, to many times had they been alone and he'd never done anything to her, well anything to bad, but she was a little worried about his temper.

"You think I enjoy this? That for some reason I seek you out. I should have killed you that first night, at the latest I should have strangled the life out of your pretty body the second time we were alone. Yet every time I let you go. I don't like it and I don't want to understand it. But you, you are a big pain in my ass."

"You like me?"

"No."

"Yes you do, that's what bothers you. You actually care about me. You _were jealous of Matt. It's like we're in high school. This is absurd Ga-Sylar."_

"_You think to much" He pushed away from her before just staring down at her. He didn't seem like he knew what to do._

"_I should, just kill you now. You wouldn't be able to stop me and this would stop being a problem for me but for whatever reason-"_

"_You can't" She couldn't help but smirk at him._

"_I can't."_

_She didn't know what to say, it was as close to a confession of feelings as she would get from him, but what did she say afterwards? _

"_You don't have to leave"_

"_I never intended to."_

"_I figured." _

"_Your cops going to be mad, you'll tell him about this sooner or later. You're a horrible at telling lies. Then again, I'm sure he'll just find out for himself."_

"_He's not my cop."_

"_Of course he is, otherwise you wouldn't have been crying. He seemed angry before he left. Doesn't like to share does he?"_

"_Apparently neither do you."_

_He was silent for a moment "No, I don't"_

_The silence fell between them again, he wasn't a talker she knew that. She looked up at him to ask a question. Something about food but she'd barely got her mouth open when suddenly he'd crushed her to the wall again and slanted his own mouth over hers. She was startled and for a moment didn't do anything before her arms slowly went around his neck. He was right she most likely would tell Matt about this but for now she would just enjoy it. She felt him lift her off her feet and slowly her legs went around his waist. She really didn't know how to avoid trouble._


End file.
